La Vie Serait Plus Simple Si Tout Le Monde Portait Des Jupes
by alili lunamoon
Summary: An est amoureuse de quelqu'un... Comment va-t-elle faire pour se déclarer? Juste un petit OS qui parle d'amour et de jupes. (Ah oui, et cette histoire et un YURI! Enfin, il y a du yaoi aussi, donc... Si vous n'aimez pas ça, ouste!)


C'était la fin de l'entraînement pour Diamond Dust et Prominence. Tandis tout le monde se dirigeait vers les vestiaires, An s'avança, hésitante, vers le capitaine de cette dernière équipe.

\- Dites, Capitaine… Je peux vous poser une question ?

\- Vas-y, c'est à propos de quoi ? Tu veux que je t'aide pour quelque chose ?

\- Euh… Oui… Mais, c'est assez personnel…

\- Bah, dis-moi ! je ne suis pas ton meilleur ami pour rien.

\- Comment vous avez fait pour sortir ensemble, Gazelle et toi ?

Burn déglutit. S'il y avait bien un sujet qu'il ne voulait pas évoquer, c'était celui-là.

\- Co-Comment ça?!

\- Je voudrais savoir si ça a été difficile de vous déclarer.

\- Euh… Eh bien… En fait… On ne peut pas dire qu'on se soit vraiment déclarés, tu sais ! En réalité, hum… c'est Gran, Ulvida et Reize qui nous ont enfermés dans la salle de bains , dit-il en rougissant.

\- Ah oui, quand même… Et il s'est passé quoi après ?

\- Hein ?! Eh bien, il s'est passé ce qu'il s'est passé ! Rajouta-t-il en devenant cramoisi.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu-Tu es trop petite pour comprendre !

\- Je n'ai qu'un an de moins que vous.

\- Même ! Et puis, pourquoi veux-tu savoir tout ça ?

\- …Pour rien… Dit la jeune fille en baissant la tête.

\- Attends, je ne suis pas débile. Tu aimes quelqu'un toi aussi, c'est ça ?

\- …Oui… Rougit-elle légèrement.

\- Et tu veux bien me dire qui ?

\- N-Non ! Ca ne te regarde pas !

\- Et pourtant, Gazelle et moi ça te regarde ?

\- Oui, bon. Ce n'est pas grave, laisse tomber.

\- En tout cas, qui que ce soit, je suis sûre qu'il ou elle t'aime en retour ! Qui ne peut pas aimer un fille comme toi ? Ajouta l'adolescent avec un grand sourire.

\- Oui…

\- Hey, Burn ! Tu viens te changer ou tu dors ici ?!

\- Ça va, fous-moi la paix le Glaçon ! Tu vois bien que je parle avec An !

\- C'est sûr que An, elle compte bien plus que moi !

\- Raaah…

\- C'est marrant, vous sortez ensemble et vous vous disputez encore… Dit la jeune fille en regardant les deux garçons côte à côte. Enfin bref, tu peux y aller, Capitaine. Merci de m'avoir aidée.

\- Vraiment, ça t'a aidé ce que j'ai dit ? Bah, si tu le dis…

\- Bon, tu viens Tulip-man.

\- Oui, oui ! Mais pourquoi t'es si pressé ?!

\- Parce que j'ai très envie de faire quelque chose… Dit le garçon de glace avec un sourire à demi-sadique.

\- B-Bon, on te laisse, hein, An… On va, euh… Faire quelque chose de très bien ! Dit Burn qui se faisait malgré lui entraîner dans les vestiaires ou on ne sait où.

\- Mais oui, c'est ça, prenez-moi pour une débile… Sussura-t-elle en ragardant les deux adolescents s'éloigner.

La tête baissée, elle s'avança vers les vestiaires des filles. Vide… Allez savoir pourquoi, ici les gens se changeaient en un rien de temps. En moins d'une minute, ils étaient déjà tous sortis. Elle prit son sac et fouilla dedans afin d'y trouver ses affaires. La première chose qu'elle mit fut sa jupe elle détestait être en short ou en pantalon. Dans une jupe, elle se sentait plus libre, plus aérée… Les jupes, c'était quelque chose qui n'était rien qu'à elle, quelque chose qu'elle adorait. Ca pouvait être mignon, élégant, sensuel, court, long, lisse ou à froufrous. Et puis, seul les filles pouvait en porter et elle en était une, alors autant en profiter, non ? C'est vrai ça d'ailleurs, pourquoi les garçons ne pouvaient pas porter de jupes ? Les filles portaient bien des pantalons. Quelle société… Mais bon, qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour quelqu'un lancera la mode des jupes pour hommes ?

\- An ? Tu es là ?

Une voix fit sursauter la jeune fille rousse. Elle se retourna en vitesse pour apercevoir Clear, qui la fixait. Gênée et ne s'étant pas du tout attendue à ce que la joueuse de Diamond Dust entre ainsi, elle se cacha avec le tee-shirt qu'elle avait dans les mains et qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de mettre en rougissant.

\- C-Clear ?! Qu-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?!

\- Je te cherchais… Tout va bien ? Tu es toute rouge et tu trembles…

\- M-Mais oui, tout va bien ! Tu peux te retourner maintenant pendant que je me change ?

\- Pourquoi ça te gêne ? Je suis une fille, comme toi.

\- Oui, mais… Je suis très pudique, okay ?!

\- D'accord…

Clear se retourna, fixant la porte. Pourquoi An agissait-elle ainsi ? Serait-ce possible que…

\- C'est bon, j'ai fini, dit la joueuse de Prominence en enfilant ses ballerines et en prenant son sac.

\- Elle est jolie, ta jupe… Dit Clear en souriant.

\- Tu trouves ? Merci !

En la voyant la rousse comme ça, souriante, si mignonne, le signal monta à la vitesse de l'éclair dans le cerveau de Clear. Dans un élan, elle prit le visage d'An dans ses mains et posa ses douces lèvres sur les siennes. Celle-ci ne bougea pas, choquée et ténanisée par le baiser si soudain de la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus. Cette dernière cassa le baiser, et prit la jeune fille rousse dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime, An, murmura-t-elle.

Même si ça avait été à peine audible, elle elle avait entendu. Elle rendit son étreinte à celle qu'elle aimait, avant de lui répondre d'une voix douce :

\- Moi aussi, Clear. Depuis toujours…

* * *

\- Je vous déteste tous !

\- Oui, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, vous avez perdu, vous devez respecter le gage !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ? Demanda An en entrant dans la chambre en tenant Clear par la main.

Son regard se posa sur les quatre trois adolescents assis par terre et sur les deux qui étaient debout devant eux. En effet, Reize, Gran et Ulvida étaient assis sur la moquette en riant tandis que Burn et Gazelle étaient debout, rouges de honte et de colère. Elle comprit pourquoi lorsqu'elle en vit la raison, et elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Eh bien, reprit Gran, Burn et Gazelle ont accepté de jouer avec nous, persuadés qu'ils étaient plus forts et qu'ils allaient gagner. Mais ils ont perdu, et comme punition ils sont obligés de porter ces jupes durant tout le reste de la soirée ! Bon courage quand vous devrez descendre au self pour manger, les gars ! Rajouta-t-il avant de de se tordre de rire à nouveau.

\- GRRRR…

\- Bah, ça vous va bien, dit An en souriant. Non, je suis sérieuse !

\- Mouais… Pesta Gazelle.

Burn ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour quand il vit le nouveau couple.

\- Bah, tu as raison, An. Et puis, pourquoi ça ne ferait pas classe, un garçon qui porte une jupe…?

Oui, il la connaissait bien, sa meilleure amie.


End file.
